Trapped With Danger
by Allen-918
Summary: [Chapter 3 up! Finally!] Kagome gets in a big fight with Inu Yasha. Somehow, she gets trapped on the other side of the well with..MIROKU! What happens when they can't get back over and Miroku finds out all about Kagome's world?MirKag pairing
1. Default Chapter

Trapped with Danger  
"Inu Yasha! Don't deny it! I saw you with her!" cried Kagome, who was fighting a losing battle with her tears. She looked at the hanyou who was increasingly growing redder. (What no fight?!) She couldn't believe his nerve. "Ugh! Sit!" she yelled, and then ran off. She sure as heck didn't want Inu Yasha to see her tears. She sniffed, not even looking where she was going. She heard Inu Yasha yell, "Ugh.Wench! Get back here now!!"  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!" she screamed, tears rolling harder. All of a sudden, she ran into something hard and...warm!? "Good morning Lady Kagome," a deep voice greeted her. She sniffed and brushed her tears away, putting a smile on (so what if she looked like she was grimacing, it was close enough to a smile wasn't it?) "Hi, Miroku. What are you doing here?" "Are you all right Kagome?" he asked her, tilting her head up so he was able to look in her eyes (whoa! Where is the butt grabbing?) She stood still, almost mesmerized by his violet eyes. But she heard the sounds of a very disgruntled and angry dog demon. "I'm soo sorry Miroku- I have to go!" she said, suddenly pulling out her favorite perfume, Lucky (from her handy dandy pack). As she ran to the well, she started spraying it all over the place.  
  
"Miroku!," she yelled. "Watch out for Inu Yasha and if you can stop him don't let him follow me!" She had on leg over leading into the well. She started crying again, and yelled before going, "Watch over everyone for me!" She jumped into the well, but on the way down she felt her necklace catch on something (a branch!!) It fell to the ground, just as she hit the bottom. She felt herself being pulled through, to her time era, and she tried to grab the Jewel. But she missed. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Meanwhile, back on the outside of the well.. "Kagome! Damnit!" Inu Yasha said, sneezing and eyes watering. The smelly crap she had sprayed all about knocked him out. He noticed Miroku standing at the edge of the well. Shit, he thought. She'd gone to her own time era. He sprinted to the well, almost making it, when he felt something slam into his side. He dropped to the ground, taking great big gulps of air. He couldn't breathe! He looked around and spotted Miroku with this staff in the air. "Miroku! What did you do that for? Why the hell are you stopping me!? I'm trying to go get Kagome!" Inu Yasha roared. Miroku shook his head, acknowledging they reason and said simply, "She asked me not to."  
With that, Inu Yasha jumped up and rammed into Miroku, his rage out of control. Miroku, with a yelp, fell into the well. Miroku shut his eyes, and waited for the bone breaking fall. Instead, all he felt was a tingly sensation. When he opened his eyes, the first thought that popped in his mind was, the well's walls had changed. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Ahhh.Inu Yasha.," a young woman cooed, when she came upon her dog demon, unconscious. "Now it's not very safe to be out here all alone, when you're like this." She sniffed the air, and gave a short, eery laugh. "I supposed the young girl spotted us. She sure knows hot to put a dog demon to an unconscious state." She grinned merrily. The young girl was obviously out of the way, at least for a few days- she could get Inu Yasha to--- She felt a shock run through her. What was that? She looked all around her, and seeing nothing, she peered into the well. She gasped. Fragments of the Shikon Jewel!! She'd seen the girl appear throught the well before, but she'd never figured out how. She floated down (work with me here) and grabbed the jewel pieces. Floating back up, she put a sealing spell on the well, grabbed Inu Yasha- and was gone. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Kagome had gotten out of the well and ran to her bedroom. She started crying (even harder) over her heart's condition.Who knew it could be broken so easily by a stupid, self centered, obnoxious dog demon!! She unconsciously grabbed for the chain around her neck. She gasped. It wasn't there! Then she remember what happened to it! How could she have forgotten? She mentally berated herself. Inu Yasha probably grabbed it! She'd quit crying by then, but she was still worried about the jewel. Maybe it was in the well now. She ran outside, hoping it was. She stopped inside, for a moment, hearing an odd moaning sound. Her heart started pounding. Stop it, she told herself. It's just Buyo/ She gave a nervous laugh, to no on in particular. She heard the moaning again, this time accompanied with a scraping sound. She was so scared by now, that her heart started beating faster, if it was possible. She crept over to the well and looked in. And screamed when the hand grabbed the front of her shirt. 


	2. C 1 Meeting the Parent

I got a review and it sounded like they didn't like the story- (if I totally misinterpreted that sorry!) Ok in this story- not everything works like it would in the series, and I did go fast- sorry but that's just how I was writing it, because it was a prologue (use your imagination!). Thanks for reviewing and giving me some tips. I don't want to sound witchy or anything, but this is my fic, so things are going to go the way I want them to. If you end up NOT like my story- sorry but thanks for giving it a try. Oh, and I'm double spacing it from now on, I use Microsoft Word and I haven't been able to figure out how to keep the words from bunching up! If you have any question or comments (or even an idea) and you don't want to review--my email is allen_918@hotmail.com ok..on with the fic after this brief message:  
  
I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA  
  
Chapter 1  
Meeting the Parent  
*Last time: She heard the moaning again, this time accompanied with a scraping sound. She was so scared by now, that her heart started beating faster, if it was possible. She crept over to the well and looked in. And screamed when the hand grabbed the front of her shirt.*  
  
"Lady Kagome!" a gruff voice said loudly. She opened her eyes to violet ones. She grabbed the hand, to get it off her shirt and realized it was only Miroku.  
  
"Miroku?! What are you doing here?" she asked, shocked beyond belief. She stepped back, allowing him to climb out of the well. "I seem to have fallen through the well, but I do not remember a ladder having been inside it. Nor," he said, looking around. "It being inside a well house."  
  
"You..fell through the well? But.How? You don't have the Shikon jewel!" Kagome said, trying to figure out what had happened. "Where am I? Is this where you live Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. "I.yes.yes it is.But let's climb down.maybe we can get back to the other side," Kagome said.Oh man...please let this work...It didn't. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Inu Yasha, woke up feeling groggy with a major headache. He grunted in pain as he sat up, involuntary sniffing the air, his ears twitching. All he could smell was.dirt. It took him a second but it smelled exactly like-  
  
"I see you are finally awake, Inu Yasha," a cold voice said.  
  
"Kikyou! What do you want?" he asked, making his voice as menacing as possible.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that! I after all, saved you. You were unconscious when I came upon you," Kikyou said, her eyes flashing in anger, but settling as she continued. "Had I not, you could be dead at this moment."  
He scoffed before saying, "I'm sure. I bet you were the one to knock me out. Keh!"  
  
"You dare to continue insulting me. I hope you remember that it was you who caused my death [oohh..guilt trip]" she said, fully knowing that what she had just told him would hit a sore spot. He immediately winced and said, "You know I'm sorry about that Kikyou. But it wasn't me who killed you." Kikyou said, with tears starting to fall, "But if it weren't for my death, I'd still be alive and we could be happily married!" [A/N: I know Kikyou's..ehh.weird in this fic, but work with me..ok? And remember, Inu thinks he's in love with Kikyou]  
  
"Please don't cry Kikyou," he said, not knowing for sure what to do. He ended up hugging her, trying to comfort her. [A/N: this next part-work with me] He felt a power surge through him and before he knew it, he was against the wall, and he couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried to move, he couldn't. Kikyou grinned evily and said, "Not even the great Inu Yasha can break through my spell. My orders are to trap you, and get the jewel. But since I already have the jewel, you're just trapped. Just wait, we will soon be going to Hell together." She laughed in a merry but evilish way, and left, obviously seeking Naraku out. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" Kagome whined. Even in the seriousness of the situation, she'd already been groped three times! She was well on her way to killing Miroku.  
  
"You could always keep me," Miroku said, with a wink. Kagome's face turned red, his comment catching her off guard.  
  
"Wha..what? You are such a pervert! Why can't you act like-" "I'm home," rang through the house, with the slam of a door. Kagome looked up at Miroku, and her eyes widened.  
  
"It's my mom!" she hissed. "Quick! Go..hide in that closet!!"  
  
Miroku barely made it into the closet before Kagome slammed the door on him. "Kagome! You're here! I missed you!!" Her mom said, before asking, "What are you doing in the closet?" Kagome turned around and stood in front of the door, to block her mom from getting to it. "Nothing! Um.what are you doing home so early? I thought you weren't supposed to be home until like 9 or so?"  
  
"Oh, they let me off early from work. Please move Kagome dear, I need to put my coat away," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"No!!" Kagome said (well more like shouted). "It's alright Mom, I can do it." Her mom put a hand to Kagome's forehead and said, "Are you sure you're all right? Normally I have to threaten to ground you to do something for me." Kagome just gave a nervous laugh and said, "Oh no, I'm fine. I just had a really good day today. Why do you think I'm back from the feudal area?" "Well I wasn't really sure, but it is about time for you to go back to school for awhile. Your grandfather is telling them-" her mom started to say when she heard a sneeze. Kagome winced when she heard it. Darn it Miroku!! "Kagome, what was that? Move," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"But mom!" "Kagome- now!"  
Kagome, unwillingly moved and watched her mom open the door. "Kagome! Who is this? Is this a friend of yours?" When Kagome nodded her mom said, "Well tell him he can come out of the closet now." [a/n- hahaha, sorry I had to throw that in]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
2 hours later, after Miroku had introduced himself, Kagome's Grandpa had asked him many questions about techniques he used to ward off demons, and dinner had been eaten, the conversation started towards the beads and cloth on Miroku's hand. Kagome, fully knowing Miroku didn't really want to talk about it, pulled her mother to the side of the table and asked her if Miroku could stay here for a couple days. Her mom had asked why, but Kagome just said he needed to be away from the Feudal time for awhile. She knew her mom trusted her, so Kagome wasn't surprised when her mom didn't push the matter. "Well.I guess, but honey, I don't want anything happening," her mom finally said. "Mom!" Kagome said, blushing. "Nothing is going to happen!"  
  
After dinner, while everyone was getting ready for bed, only Kagome and Miroku were left downstairs. Miroku even looked serious as he asked, "So what is exactly going on here? I assume that we are not able to get back to get through the well, and that is the only way back to home." Kagome sighed, but brightened. "Wait a minute! Inu Yasha will be coming back if Kikyou doesn't interfere," she said, but started getting gloomy again when she thought of what he'd done. Miroku moved to the seat that was right across by Kagome. "You never did tell me what had happened." Kagome was getting butterflies in her stomach. What is wrong with me? It's just Miroku. She could feel his breath on her skin and her butterflies jumped even more in her stomach. What is wrong with me? I haven't gotten butterflies in forever! "I.uh.." she said. She couldn't concentrate with him sitting so close to her. She shook her head, and looked over at him, only to stare straight into his eyes. He had violet eyes, she really liked violet eyes. (She'd read somewhere in a magazine that violet eyes weren't common, only 1 in about 10,000 people had them [A/N- I'm just making that up] and she'd liked them for that very reason. Obvoiusly whoever had violet eyes were special. "Well..," he said, pushing her to tell him.  
  
"Oh man, would you look at the time," she said instead, avoiding the question. "I've got school in the morning and I need to get to bed. Um. go ahead and sleep there," she added, pointing to the couch. Her mom had already laid out pillows and covers. "If you need anything, my room is upstairs and the first door on the right." She started walking away when she added, "And don't even think about peeking in on me!" And with that Miroku laid down, his secret hopes crushed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_* * * * * * * * * * Ok! Here we go! That's the 2nd chapter for you guys! If there's any mistakes sorry! Um.I'm going to try to work Souta in on this somehow, but I can't swear I will. And about Miroku not breaking the spell and just allowing them to go through, I'm not quite sure how that is going to go. I'm planning something right now, which I might add into the next chapter. If I don't, I'm just going to say that he can't. End of story. As I wrote above, need anything, review and I'll add the answer in here or just email me! (allen_918@hotmail.com) Thanks to all who reviewed! Keep it up! -kari- P.s. Dacia- you said pwac...um.lol I'm too new at this and I have no idea what that means- So if you could tell me. that'd be great!! (Ergh- that was kind of embarrassing!) p.p.s. shmanda- you used to run fellinawell.com? not to suck up but I loved that site!! Umm.i think that's all I wanted to say! Keep reviewing! 


	3. C 2 School for Fools

A/n at bottom!! ' '-Thinking " "---Talking Last time: "If you need anything, my room is upstairs and the first door on the right." She started walking away when she added, "And don't even think about peeking in on me!" And with that Miroku laid down, his secret hopes crushed.  
Chapter 2  
School for the Fools  
Kagome woke up the next morning to her alarm going off. She rolled over in bed, groaning as she read the clock numbers.  
  
5:45!!  
  
'Just a couple more minutes and then I'll get up'  
  
"Kagome, hunny, you need to be getting up," a perky voice said, interrupting Kagome's beauty sleep.  
  
"Mom!" she said, irritated. "I just woke up like 5 minutes ago. I'd like to go back to sleep for at least another half hour before school starts."  
  
"Kagome dear, its 7:05 right now, and you need to-"  
  
"What!? I woke up at 5:45!" Kagome said, jumping out of bed, pulling on some shorts, a wife beater, and a sweatshirt. She ran into the bathroom, wishing she'd taken a shower the night before.  
  
'Scurve mode for me today!!'  
  
"Kagome? Don't forget to take Miroku to school with you. I have some papers on the table that will explain everything to your principal," her mom called, as she walked out of the house. Kagome swore and ran downstairs, ready to wake Miroku up.  
  
"Miroku?" she asked, when she noticed no one was on the couch. The pillows and blankets had even been neatly stacked at one end of the couch. "Hello? Where did you go?"  
  
She nearly had a heart attack as she felt something grope her butt. She slapped her forehead in frustration. "Can't you go for one whole day without groping something!?" she asked, before slapping him as hard as she could.  
  
He only grinned, and she sighed, ready to give up with him.  
  
"I guess you're going to school with me today, so you'd better change into different clothes. The ones you have on would make you attract attention, and your hand already does enough of that."  
  
"What exactly should I wear?" he asked. Kagome was about to answer when she heard the clock chime, telling her that it was 7:30.  
  
"Oh, just wear what you have on! I'll just tell everyone you're from the circus or something!" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Inu Yasha struggled with breaking free of the spell. He'd be human the next day and if Kikyou came back and found him in that state-who knew what would happen. He'd been trying to get free since she'd left, but it was useless. She was right. Not even the he could break through it.  
  
He just stayed there, thinking until he started to smell something familiar. It was headed toward this.cave, where he was at. His heart started to pound, hoping it wasn't Kikyou. Kikyou had never acted like this before.what was making her be like this?  
  
He tried to sort the smells out, and thankfully he couldn't smell the dirt she was made out of. But..it smelled like.. Kouga!! 'What the hell?' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "Ok, as soon as we get there," Kagome was saying, as she drove to school. "Follow me. I'll take you to the principal. Don't answer any questions, I'll answer them for you. I'll request for our classes to be the same, otherwise- good luck."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have to.relieve myself. Where do I do that?"  
  
Kagome groaned. 'Why me? Why am I stuck with him?' "When we get to school, I'll have my friend Hojo help you. If he asks, tell him you're from a country with no toilets.alright?" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "Welcome to Tempton High School (A/N-good name huh? This came out of my imagination), Miroku Shunbaske (A/n- another name from my imagination!). I tried to get you the same classes with Kagome, but it didn't work out for a couple. If you get lost or anything come to the office or find a student and they will help you. Have a good day," the principal said, as he pushed Miroku out of his office.  
  
Miroku saw Kagome sitting on a chair, obviously waiting for him. He walked up on her, and when she didn't see him, he gave a gentle cough to get her attention.  
  
"Jeeze! It's about time now! We have like five minutes before the bell rings, so let me see your class schedule."  
  
"Kagome? Where's this Hojo you have spoken of?"  
  
Kagome laughed as she remembered the car ride to school. "Let me show you your locker and then I'll find him," she said, watching him nod his head. "Ok, your locker number is 987. Hey!! That's two away from mine." They walked up the stairs, making it up about half way before Kagome was bombarded with girls.  
  
"Kagome!" "Kag-chan!" "Where have you been?!" "We've missed you so much" "Are you feeling better?" was heard, ringing through the hall.  
  
"Girls! Be quiet!! Who is this hottie, Kagome?" said Eri, the most out spoken girl in their group of friends.  
  
"I've missed you guys so much! But I'll have to explain later. The bell's about to-" Well, she was going to say 'ring', but the bell interrupted her. The girls scampered away, not wanting to be late to class.  
  
'Oh well, I'll just get a pass from the office. I am, after all, helping a new student'  
- - - - - About 15 minutes later, she'd helped Miroku find his locker, helped him unlock it (people from the Feudal Era just don't know anything about modern stuff!!), showed him the bathroom, and tried, embarrassingly, to show him how to use the toilet.  
  
'That had to have been the embarrassing thing to do in my life! Showing a hot guy how to pee. Wait a minute!! Where did hot come from?' Kagome mentally berated herself. Not paying any attention, she ran straight into a guy (A/n- she sure does that a lot). Well, she was guessing it was a guy and she was correct.  
  
"Kagome! Are you feeling better? Are you finally over your epiglottitis? (A/N- I'm not making fun of anyone with this, so if you've ever had it, no offense to you or anything!!)  
  
'Epigolitois? What did grandpa say I had?!'  
  
"Oh.um.yes I am..Thanks for asking. I have to get going, I'm a little late for class. I was helping out Miroku. The new student," Kagome said.  
  
"Oh of course. If you need help with your homework, catching up, I'll be glad to help you with it."  
  
'Jeeze, how can I get rid of this guy?'  
  
"Alright, thanks Hojo. I just might take you up on that offer. Well I'll talk to you later. Bye!"  
  
Kagome sighed and continued to move towards her classroom. She glanced at her watch. It was almost 8:30. 'What a good way to start back to school.' Kagome laughed. Back to school? She'd been gone for so long helping out Inu Yasha find that stupid jewel. 'Why hasn't Inu Yasha come for me yet? Normally he'd be here already. It must be Kikyou,' Kagome thought darkly.  
  
She was about to walk into the classroom when she heard a girl gasp and a slap from across the hall. 'I didn't warn Miroku not to grope anybody!!' _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
A/n- thanks to everyone reviewing!! Reviews always inspire me to write! I'm going to try a different spacing on this, but if it doesn't work I'm soo sorry! Microsoft word bunches everything together and I haven't been able to figure out how to fix it!! So thanks for everyone bearing with me while I fix this! I don't think I have anything else to say except I DON'T OWN INU YASHA and if there are mistakes= sorry!  
  
Roguehobbit- Sorry about the dialogue spaced together- read above ^^ and that's why its like that  
  
Wand3ringspirit- is this better?  
  
SlyWolf9- Not very many M/K are there? I like them personally, and there happens to be like none!  
  
I think that's it! Remember to review! Reviews give me more inspiration!! Love you all kari 


	4. AN Please Read

To all My Faithful Readers (You Know Who You Are ^_^)  
  
I'm leaving on the 20th, and I won't be back until about January 3rd or 4th. So i won't be able to update until then. I just wanted to worn you so you all know I haven't forgotten about you! I should be able to write about 2 or 3 chapters (Fingers Crossed)  
  
Keep On Reviewing! (It gives me Inspiration ;))  
  
Thanks,  
  
Allen_918  
  
P.s. I didn't want to write an A/N but, i just wanted to warn you all!! 


	5. C 3 'Wanting Miroku'

Ok ok! I got I think two reviews! TWO reviews!! Ahh! That's like not inspiring at all! ..I'm ok now! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far ;) Thanks- Oh, and I got msn- so I'll be on there every now and then! I'll talk to you all later! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Kari -On with the fic:  
  
Last time: She was about to walk into the classroom when she heard a girl gasp and a slap from across the hall. 'I didn't warn Miroku not to grope anybody!!'  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome wasn't sure how she managed to get to lunch. If people weren't talking to her about being sick, she was busy being bombarded with questions about that 'hot, dreamy hunk' she'd brought to school with her. She explained many times that not only was he 'related' to her, but he was not at all hot. 'Well, not as hot as they were saying he was!!'  
  
Kagome had been worried from the start, the whole idea of him going to school was ridiculous. He didn't understand half of the things going on, he'd most likely get put in special ed. But, she had to admit, she'd rather have him someplace where people could watch him (ugh- not just the girls either!) then in her house when he could leave any time he wanted. She didn't think school was the right idea though. Then an idea dawned on her, and it wasn't exactly a good one.  
  
Over ¾ of the girl's in the school thought Miroku was hot, and there were a lot of smart people in her school. They'd probably give him their homework! Kagome groaned. She didn't think cheating was right at all. This had happened before, when an exchange [a so called 'hot' one] student from China had been forced to learn English.  
  
'Oh well, if it helps him succeed when he gets back to the Feudal Area' she thought, which only further reminded her that Inu Yasha hadn't come back yet. Kagome was starting to be glad that it was Miroku she was stuck with. She was shocked that she thought this, but the more she thought about it, she realized that even if Inu Yasha hadn't done whatever he'd done with Kikyou, she'd still want Miroku. Miroku wasn't quite as worried about the Shikon Jewel, but he did have 'troubles' with controlling his darn hands!  
  
"Miss Higurashi, are you paying attention?!"  
  
Why couldn't he resist the urge and keep his hands to himself? 'Hmph! Must be a guy thing'  
  
"Miss Higurashi?"  
  
Was someone calling her name? Too bad it wasn't Miroku. 'Inu Yasha! Just because he did that, doesn't mean I don't not love him'  
  
"Miss Higurashi!"  
  
Kagome jolted and realized that the whole class was staring at her and the teacher was red in the face and yelling slightly. Well, slightly was quite an understatement.  
  
"Um....yes Mr. Vicare?"  
  
"Have you been paying attention at all for the last few minutes?!"  
  
"No?" she said, deciding to stick with the safe route (No lying!).  
  
"Higurashi! You've been sick for quite awhile now, but I will not allow behavior like this in my classroom! Go down to Mr. Sandall's office and tell him why you aren't paying attention in my class! You've had enough time off that you don't need to be acting like this!" her teacher said, obviously in a rage.  
  
'Wow. Harsh,' she thought, with her face instantly turning red with embarassment.  
  
Kagome walked out of the classroom, leaving the snickers and the angry Mr. Vicare behind her.  
  
'He didn't have to be that mean!'  
  
She walked to the office, feeling slightly nervous. She'd never really been there, and she wasn't sure what to expect.  
  
She walked in and walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Um.excuse me, I uh.I..um." 'Stop stuttering Higurashi! Act like the mature adult you are'  
  
"I'm supposed to be here to talk to Mr. Sandall. Is he open to speak to?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. Be nice to the office ladies, they'll be nice back.  
  
"Take a seat, there's a small line in front of you," one of them said, pointing to a small couch and a couple chairs filled with people.  
  
Wasn't it just coincidental that all the chairs were filled, and that the only vacant seat was next to none other than Miroku, on the couch?  
  
* * **  
* * Inu Yasha was tense, waiting for Kouga. This could easily be the end of his life. 'Unless Kouga wants Kagome, then he needs me. He wouldn't know where to find her!'  
  
"Mutt! Where's my woman?!" a deep voice called. The figure stood at the 'mouth' of the cave, peering in.  
  
"She's not yours!" Inu Yasha yelled back. The figure looked over towards where Inu Yasha was stuck, and started striding towards him.  
  
Inu Yasha watched as Kouga took a quick sniff in the air and said, while smirking, "Well she sure as hell ain't yours. Is that Kikyou I'm smelling?"  
  
Inu Yasha growled, the meanest growl he could muster.  
  
"You're only wasting your energy. You couldn't get free if your life depended on it," Kouga said, mockingly. "Now, where's my woman?"  
  
Inu Yasha, gritted his teeth and decided to be quiet (well as quiet as he could be). He needed Kouga to help get him free. "She's gone back to her home."  
  
Kouga looked at him funny. "I can smell her, but her scent isn't new."  
  
Inu Yasha only grunted.  
  
Kouga ran up to him and wrapped a hand around Inu Yasha's neck.  
  
"You happen to be stuck. I could kill you in an instant if I wanted. Now, tell me where Kagome is."  
  
"I...*gasp*..she's back at her home."  
  
Kouga took his hand away from his neck and said, "You told me this earlier. I need to know where her home is."  
  
Inu Yasha smiled and said, "You can't get there without me." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ok! SHORT CHAPTER!! (sorry sorry sorry!) I've been busy for a LONG time! (well and grounded off the computer for about 3 weeks) umm..yeah! and I just want to say sorry to ya'll but here's the next chapter. I'm almost done with the next chapter of Big Star.so that should be out soon (fingers doubly crossed) but yeah. I'l talk to you all later and Please please please! Keep up the reviews! kari 


End file.
